H Tower One:
H Tower One Lifetime: H Tower Basic One Info: H Tower One Construction: H Tower One was constructed by (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) on October 1st, 2019. It began construction late in the evening on Spawn Peninsula which during this time was owned by Slashed Animal. The tower originally began construction as a monument known as J Tower which was meant to be a predecessor to the legendary O Tower. The monument was built using a common griefing method known as cobblestone casting. Slashed Animal, however was not vibing the idea of a giant stone monument in the middle of Spawn Peninsula and ordered it's tear down after completion. These terms were agreed to by (((Bass_Pro_Dan))). Due to the nature of Slashed Animal's attitude towards the monument, the monument was renamed to H Tower. The monument also lost much of it's shape to mini skirmishes on the side of it during construction. H Tower One Renovations: In the time between initial completion of the monument and it's eventual destruction, (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) made many renovations in an attempt to dissociate the structure with Slashed Animal. Two main additions were added to the structure during this time. This included a red terracotta H posted on the front side of the monument. A fully fledged entrance was also constructed during this time in an attempt to make the monument look more like a player home so that Slashed Animal would reconsider it's destruction. Signs in the surrounding are changed from "This area is owned by Slashed Animal" to "H Tower". H Tower One Controversy: After completion of H Tower One, (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) violated the agreement with Slashed Animal by refusing to tear down what was once known as J Tower and now known as H Tower. Slashed Animal began plans to take down the tower himself much to (((Bass_Pro_Dan)))'s dismay. At the same time (((Proficient Name))) of the server had build the Three Stack Tall Tower. At this point Slashed Animal decided to give up on the project of tearing down H Tower as he decided it was a losing battle. However upon further thought Slashed Animal decided that letting H Tower would show how weak he was and thus reorganized plans of it's tear down. H Tower One Destruction: On the night of October 1st 2019 Slashed Animal began the long tear down process of H Tower One. (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) attempted many methods of persuasion and bribery to stop Slashed Animal, none of these methods proved to be effective. As a counter (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) began erecting new towers near H Tower. In response to these actions Slashed Animal used his military might to drive way (((Bass_Pro_Dan))). After many skirmishes among H Tower One, (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) conceded and allowed Slashed Animal to tear down the structure. H Tower's Impact: Legacy of H Tower One: While there may be no Tower on Spawn Peninsula any more H Nation did not forget the devastation caused by Slashed Animal in H Tower One. A small sign was placed marking to former location H Tower One and H Tower Two began construction on October 3rd 2019. Slashed Animal has now increased security and regulations pertaining to his claimed lands. First known by the natives as Massive Stone Monoliths, over the days it would gradually form a community of worshipers around their mysterious existence. Today a cult of H tower followers exist both overtly and in secret celebrating the marvel that is the H Tower. Disputes Surrounding The Origin of H Tower: Though it is commonly believed that the original H Tower One or H Tower Prime was created by (((Bass_Pro_Dan))) on October 1st, 2019, the claim has been disputed by several leaders of the H Tower Cult. The disputes claim that the Authentic H Tower was burned down during the First War in an event that has come to be known as The Sacking of The Pagoda. They claim the authentic creator was none other than TheUberkitty and was created in the style of a pagoda as early as circa September 15th. Its true name is purported to be "h Tower One" and demonstrates clearly more sophisticated design and engineering on the part of its creators. "h Tower One" is known to have existed longer than "H Tower One" but fell in popularity after the original creator went mad and began hunting his friends with an enchanted cross bow. In recent days however the minor orthodox cult is surging in popularity.